Talk:Demands of the Qun
Killing the Arishok Any one else disappointed by the lack of loot or rewards from killing the Arishok? I know you become the Champion, but its not like you get discounts in shops or anything like that for being the Champion. I mean the whole Champion thing is in name only, unlike Spectres in ME2, where you could buy special gear or use that to you advantage. As a Champion nothing really. Its just a title. And you get the Champion Armor...period. Oh well back to my ranting that I was not really happy with the rewards of beating the Arishok. I dueled him and it was a very frustrating fight. And it did not feel like I got much in return after that. Thaner (talk) 02:09, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I was VERY disappointed in that you couldn't avoid the fight, or fight for the Qun. I didn't want to fight them, but no choice. (talk) 09:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I think you can avoid the fight if you let the Arishok go with Isabella. I just hate it when a party member leaves. I was so disappointed when Bethany was taken away after Act 1, that I did not want any other party members gone. It's true, you CAN avoid the fight with the Arishok by handing over isabela, if she returns with the big book (if her approval is high enough). After they leave Kirkwall, Varrik mentions though, that she steals the book again and jumps over board 3 days later. Zarathustra01 (talk) 23:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Quest picture General question: not that I dislike the picture of the Arishok holding the relic, but wouldn't it be better to have another picture? The problem I see is that the image reflects only one possible outcome of Demands of the Qun. If Isabela doesn't return with the relic, the outcome is quite different. Just food for thought. --Siorai (talk) 12:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'd also prefer a different picture, because it's a potential spoiler for those who don't know about the possible outcomes of this quest, yet. Zarathustra01 (talk) 07:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) How will someone who has never done the quest know what the relic looks like? They wouldn't have known it was a possible quest outcome until someone on the talk pages told them - would they? Maybe we should get rid of the text so there don't accidentally see any spoilers? It's a walkthrough, maybe people should think what that implies before they post. Weird encounter. After acquiring this quest, I went to the docks at night to check out the underground merchant. When I arrived I hear the sounds of fighting. I discover Aveline, (who wasn't in my party), at the gates of the Qunari compound fighting with City Guardsmen, (not Pretend Guardsmen or any other type of thug). Qunari confrontation upon entering the Viscount's Keep Upon entering the Viscount's Keep, my party was attacked by several waves of Qunari before speaking with the Arishok even though I received the Arishok's respect & got the acievement. I'm looking for someone else to confirm this before I remove the sentence in the 'Walkthrough' section regarding avoiding the "waves of Qunari" if you received the (A Worthy Rival) achievement. It may also be pertinent to note that I chose the diversionary entrance to the Keep rather than going along with Meredith's plan of frontal assault. -- (talk) 20:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I retract my initial statement. The 'Walkthrough' section leaves out a large fight before entering the Viscount's Throne Room and talking with the Arishok. I have added a sentence about this fight to the Walkthrough. -- (talk) 21:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Death scene of the Arishok When my warrior killed the Arishok, it showed Hawke use Yusaris (looked like DA:O graphics) to deliver the final blow. I had the Brother's End equipped, so i found it quite odd. Anyone else have this happen to them? Thought it was a weird (and somewhat awesome) glitch. I love that sword.......(drifts off to thoughts of slaying high dragons...) Isabela rivalry On the quest page, it claims that refusing to turn over Isabela results in Friendship gain. When I did this (with Rivalry enough for her to be there), it resulted in Rivalry instead. This occurred whether I said "we will punish her" or "you can't have her." I assume that, like many interactions, this gives you Friendship or Rivalry depeding on which you are already pursuing, but it would be nice if someone else could confirm this. Contested paragraph The following is a subject of an "edit war", whether this should be included in the article or not due to both (1) it's the start of Act III, and (2) Demands Of The Qun does NOT officially close as a quest until this happens: In the beginning of Act III, Hawke arrives in Hightown, and sees Orsino rallying a crowd against the Templars. Meredith walks up to put a stop to Orsino. At this point, you can choose to support the Meredith and the Templars or Orsino and the Mages, or to stay neutral and not favour either. What you decide will have an effect on the quests you receive for Act III, as well as count towards the 1 of 5 times you side with either the mages or templars in earning the achievement of "Arcane Defender" or "Mage Hunter". Afterwards, the Grand Cleric will step in and ask both Orsino and Meredith to leave and you will be free to continue Act III. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 23:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC)) :But that paragraph also doesn't have an impact on Demands of the Qun, which could be considered an argument against inclusion. :It's been some time since I've played DA2, so, a question: at the end of Act II, is there an immediate transit to Orsino's rally, or is the player allowed control and has to go to the rally? :If the first, the quest has to conclude after the rally since there is no possibility before it and that does not automatically include the beginning of Act III into Demands of the Qun. :--Siorai (talk) 23:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it goes straight to the rally right after. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 23:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC)) :::So we don't actually know whether or not the quest ends before or after the rally. ::: Still, if you follow the story there is a marked difference between the Qun at the end of Act II and the rising and escalating tensions between mages and templars in Act III. Personally I think it's a rather clean cut and so the paragraph would fit better in elsewhere. --Siorai (talk) 23:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't get the experience points for the final confrontation with the Arishok in Demands Of The Qun until after the rally ends, so I'd say that's where the quest offically ends. What I would like, however, is to hear other voices on this subject than just your voice and mine to get a better opinion. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 23:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC)) :: In my opinion, I would say that the end of the quest is when Varric is talking to Cassandra in the cut scene. In most games, a cut scene usually signals start of the next part of the story. So, I would say leave it out. LeeVEGETA (talk) 00:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Agreed. It doesn't have anything to do with the quest. Although the rally is not an actual quest logged on the journal, this part is named as Showdown on the official guide, so I think it's okay to add the information there. --'D.' (talk · ) 15:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Game glich? I have gotten all the way to the final battle with the Arishok and his Quinari, but I can't kill more than three Qun before my entire party gets wiped out. This happens even if I am on the easiest casual setting, with fire bombs and health potions and everything. Is there some way to survive that I am missing or am I just not good enough for this game? Rename Page Since there is now an Inquisition quest with the same name, suggest renaming this page to Demands of the Qun (Dragon Age II) to clarify and be consistent with other multigame pages. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Possibly Worth Mentioning ...on the main page since it's so weird. It is a quest for late in Act 2, but for some reason it appears in your main quest list near the start of Act 2. (Not even as a rumour either.) I was beginning to think it wasn't so much a quest, but an overall description of a future goal; but at least this wiki clarifies. (talk) 13:39, March 1, 2018 (UTC)